


Winchester Aesthetics

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aesthetics, Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, breath!play, knife!play, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Aesthetics for Sam and Dean, and for them together (very NSFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for day eleven of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

**Dean:**

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pmwj9n01j)

 

  **Sam:**

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/plPIcaZ2j)

 

**Wincest:**

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pnz6Kpofj)

 

Save


End file.
